Blame It On The Berry
by Garry Way
Summary: The night was just one big regretful mess and he just wanted to forget about it all, but he had to deal with the mess he made, which meant dealing with his drunken hot mess of a friend. The same supposedly gay friend that hours ago had his perfectly sculpted lips all over the mouth of his ex-arch nemesis, Rachel Berry.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: Season 2 Klaine. Based off of the episode Blame It On The Alcohol._

* * *

><p><strong>Blame It On The Berry<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm fine." He slurred as they helped him up the steps. "Really, I'm good. You don't… have to…" He trailed off, falling forward slightly.<p>

"Come on, Blaine, one foot in front of the other." The boy next to him ordered, laughing nervously as he grabbed his shoulder, preventing him from face planting into the step. The last thing they needed was a drive to the emergency room over a broken nose. He didn't need another reason for The Warbler council to kick him out, damaging the lead singers face, let alone his nose, just might lead to expulsion from the entire school. Especially with regionals only weeks away.

In hindsight, the night was just one big regretful mess and he just wanted to forget about it all, crawl into bed, have a good cry, and fall asleep. But he had to deal with the mess he made, which meant dealing with his drunken hot mess of a friend. The same supposedly gay friend he was madly in love with, that hours ago had his perfectly sculpted lips all over the mouth of his ex-arch nemesis, Rachel Berry. Not having to dealing with her conceited nature on a daily basis made him not so hostile towards her, but she crossed the line tonight, possibly screwing up his second shot at a relationship. If he was Quinn Fabrey, he'd bitch slap her into next week, but he'd have to go with scathing looks and well-timed sarcastic remarks until she groveled at his feet for forgiveness. If she ever did.

Tonight was so fucking perfect; he felt like he needed to apologize to everyone, even though he didn't do anything. He didn't even drink. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this, Finn. I would not have blackmailed you into this in the first place if I knew he was going to be such a mess."

"Don't worry about it, Kurt." Finn sarcastically replied, hoisting Blaine up another step, only to have his knees buckle, almost sending all three of them down the stairs. "You know I love spending my nights like this. Why are we carrying him upstairs anyway, can't we just leave him on the couch?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, annoyed that he'd even have to have this conversation, letting go of Blaine to throw his arms up in dramatic fashion. "What if he rolls over onto his back while he is asleep and throws up with nobody around to help him, huh? People die from that, they choke on their own barf; Mrs. Pillsbury drove that into my head last year after I threw up all over her Wal-Mart loafers. I can't kill the lead singer weeks before regionals, even if Rachel Berry sucked his face off right in front of me and I'm still emotionally scarred from the whole ordeal. They'd put me in front of a firing squad while they doo wop taps or worse, they'd make me wear non designer shoes."

"You know, I'm still here." Blaine incoherently mumbled, falling onto Finn, who caught him before he took a spill down the stairs.

Finn's face strained in pain, almost losing Blaine as he hoisted him back up. "Kurt, this is really dangerous, we have to get him up the stairs. I feel for you, I do, but if our parents wake up, we are in deep shit."

"Alright fine!" Kurt agreed, grabbing ahold of Blaine to attempt to climb the rest of the way up.

After reaching the top they both breathed a sigh of relief, walking the rest of the way to Kurt's room.

"You need any more help?" Finn asked, leaning against the door frame, breathing hard from mostly hauling the Warbler up the stairs.

"I should be fine from here." Kurt replied, laying Blaine down on the bed to remove his shoes. "You should get some sleep."

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning." He said, walking down the hallway with a yawn escaping his lips.

Kurt tucked Blaine into his bed, going into the adjacent bathroom to change into his favorite blue satin pajamas. Too tired to cleanse, he left the bathroom to make a bed on the floor for himself, grabbing Finn's old sleeping bag from the hall closet.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked from Kurt's bed, sounding slightly sobered up, but Kurt knew that wasn't the case.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making my bed." Kurt responded, tossing Finn's old sleeping bag on the floor. A layer of dust kicked up from years of sitting in a closet at Finn's old house. He coughed as he swatted at the dust that attacked his face.

"There is room." Blaine patted the space next to him in bed. "I don't bite. Besides, people don't go camping indoors, that's silly."

In Kurt's mind, a million things ran through at once, none were appropriate and involved filthy, filthy things even he didn't know he could think up. Blaine 'Warbler' Anderson asked him to sleep with him, fully clothed, but still. Sleep. In the same bed. With Blaine lying just a few inches away. If this was a cartoon, his head would've exploded and he had to remind himself to breathe. But Blaine was drunk; he couldn't do that, not when Blaine was thinking on the same level with Britney Peirce. The indoor camping comment made him cringe for both of them.

"I can't." He denied sharply, shaking the dirty images out of his mind as flashbacks from the nights spin the bottle replayed behind his eyes. How he wanted to set his mind on fire right now, wishing he had just said 'fuck it' to impressing Blaine. He might have thrown up all over Rachel Berry's Oscar Party Basement, like he did to poor Mrs. Pillsbury, but it would have been a welcomed distraction to the shit he had to sit and watch instead.

He rolled out the sleeping bag, thinking about the uncomfortable sleep he most likely was going to get on the floor. Looking from the bag to the bed, Kurt weighted the options as Blaine was attempting to give him bedroom eyes, which made him look like he needed to use the bathroom, then sexy, but that could mostly be because Kurt was annoyed at him. Or Blaine was drunk, either one. Which made Kurt think for a second. Why was he mad at Blaine? Was he allowed to be? Sure, he made out with Rachel in front of him, but Blaine never said he wanted to be with him. He never said he wanted to be his boyfriend. In fact, Blaine made a point of telling Kurt he just wanted to be his friend. Kurt really had no right being mad at him, but he was pissed. Jealously coursed through his veins like blood vessels. Why on earth did she always get involved?

Kurt let out a deep breath in an attempt not to throw things as he fiddled with the sleeping bag.

"Are you mad at me?" Blaine asked, almost as if he was reading his mind. "Because I think you're mad at me. You are making that face my Aunt Sally makes when she eats too much cheese. Aunt Sally isn't allowed to eat cheese. It makes her fart."

"No." Kurt lied, unzipping his sleeping bag with such a force he was surprised the zipper didn't break off. "I'm not mad at you. And ew."

"That thing is a dust farm, just get in bed." He parted the sheets for Kurt, scooting over for more room, almost falling out of the bed in the process.

Kurt looked down at the sleeping bag one more time; almost sure he saw something move inside of it. He quickly tossed it in the hallway before shutting his bedroom door, climbing into bed to join Blaine.

"No funny stuff." Kurt warned.

At first, he thought it was normal, sleeping in the same bed with a boy. He could deal with it. Just like how he pulled off sharing a room with Finn before they moved. That was, until he felt Blaine's arms wrap around him, pulling him closer. His body began to hum with the same feeling he always got when the brown haired boy would touch him, but something didn't feel right. He tensed up when he felt Blaine's breath on his ear and his back touched Blaine's chest. Sure, they would both shamelessly flirt with one another while at school, but that was different. Blaine was sober then and knew boundaries, but drunk Blaine obviously had none. Kurt tried to roll away, but Blaine had a good grip on him, letting out a small squeak when he felt Blaine's breath on his neck. He felt a bolt of electric trickle down his spine.

"You smell good." He breathed out, his lips gliding along Kurt's neck. "Really good. You always smell good. Like vanilla."

Kurt's breathing hitched in his throat, knowing it was a bad idea to be enjoying this and as much as he tried not to, his body betrayed him. He found himself turning around to face Blaine, who slowly started to kissed up his neck, to his chin. He tried to think up words to protest, but he could not get them past his mouth. What Blaine was doing just felt too damn good to rebuke. Instead, he gave into what Blaine was doing, surrendering every inch to him.

"Ugh, Blaine." He mumbled slow and raspy, leaning into every kiss, wishing himself to not wake up from this crazy, crazy dream.

"I know I may not be really obvious to all of this." He said between butterfly kisses. "But really, Kurt, there is just something about you that just…" he paused for a second, looking at Kurt's lips. "Draws me to you." He finished.

Kurt knew he probably should have shoved Blaine off of him and gotten out of bed to sleep on the couch downstairs, but when Blaine crashed his lips down on his, he couldn't move. He would hate himself for it in the morning most likely, but Kurt Hummel had needs, very demanding needs. Every bit of him quivered with want as they sloppily kissed, breathing hot and heavy every time they parted only to have the other continue with muffled gasps. They pulled at each other's clothing and next thing Kurt knew, Blaine had the buttons to his pajama shirt undone, his fingers caressing Kurt's pale skin. He gripped at the small of Blaine's back, scrunching his sweater as he pulled him forward more, causing Blaine to grind up against him. He let out a small moan that made Blaine deepen the kiss more than Kurt thought was humanly possible, tangling his fingers in Blaine's short mop of curly hair as Blaine did the same.

Kurt knew he was taking advantage of Blaine by allowing this to go on, when the other was clearly not sober enough to understand what he was doing, but he was just too selfish right now. He spent the night watching his crush make out with his ex-rival and now that said crush couldn't keep his lips off of him, Kurt wanted to savor the moment for as long as it lasted.

However, it didn't last long as Blaine kissed down his cheek and promptly fell asleep in the crook of his neck, his hands still tangled in Kurt's hair, leaving Kurt speechless and fully awake. A small tear slid down his cheek as the realization dawned on him that Blaine was mostly not going to remember this and Kurt didn't know if he wanted to remind him or not. Kurt buried his face into Blaine's shoulder, slowly letting the mortified and guilt-ridden sobs take over.

…_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: Thank you to everyone who read, alerted, and added the previous chapter to their favorites!_

* * *

><p>"What the hell is a shirred egg?"<p>

Kurt snapped his eyes open, realizing he had company on his chest, that was drooling all over his good pajama's, with his father's footsteps coming up the stairs. He had completely forgotten about Blaine, as impossible as that was, cursing himself for getting into the compromising position to begin with. His head hurt and he didn't even drink the night before. He cursed his four hours of sleep as he scrambled to move Blaine off of him.

He managed to get out of bed without fully waking up his guest, who groaned and shoved his head under Kurt's pillow. "I'll be down in a minute!" He called to his father.

He sat in front of his vanity, smoothing his tasseled hair and re-buttoning his shirt as he looked at his rough completion. He dabbed some cream onto a cotton ball and got to work on his face, trying his best to hide the dark circles under his red ribbed eyes. Kurt made a mental note to himself to never cry himself to sleep again as his bedroom door flung open.

"What's this?" His father professed to the heap of Blaine's body in his bed. "Today was the day you were going to teach me all about brunch!"

"I'll be down in a sec!" Kurt said, leaning out of his vanity as he rubbed cream onto his face to show his father that he was awake.

Blaine sat up, stretching. "Where the hell am I?" He held his hand to his face. "Oh, God, that burns."

Burt took a few steps back. "Oh, uh, I'm sorry. My bad." He slowly walked out of the room. His father gave Kurt his most awkward look yet, before he walked down the hallway. Kurt was sure he was going to get a strong talking to later on. He mentally prepared himself for the awkward conversation to come.

"You stayed over." Kurt explained to Blaine. "You got really drunk last night."

"Please, stop yelling." Blaine complained, falling back into the pillows.

Kurt raised his eyebrows, getting up from his vanity to face Blaine, "But I'm not yelling?"

Blaine had his hands over his eyes. "Even the sun is yelling at me. Make it stop."

Kurt left his room to head to the bathroom, grabbing the extra strength aspirin out of the medicine cabinet and filling a small Dixie cup up with water. Coming back into the room, he pressed to tablets into Blaine's hand, giving him the cup.

Blaine popped the pills in his mouth and gulped the water down, handing the cup back to Kurt. "Thanks."

"You want to shower or anything?" Kurt asked. "Maybe have some awkward breakfast?"

Blaine shook his head no, clearly not in the mood. "I should be going. I never told my parents I was staying over; my dad is probably waiting to ground me. Remind me to never drink again." He checked his phone. "Oh God, fifteen missed calls. This is not good."

Blaine pushed the blankets aside and quickly put on his shoes. "I hate doing this, but you are going to have to fill me in on," he paused, noticing the retched tequila smell coming from his sweater, "this debacle on Monday."

Kurt nodded, following Blaine down the stairs and out the door. "See you at school?"

"Yeah, but I'll probably text you by then, depending on my punishment." Blaine explained, unlocking his car. "I'm going to need some help figuring out what happened last night, because I honestly have no clue right now." He put his head in his hands. "God, I smell like a bar stool."

Kurt nodded, leaning against the door frame as he watched Blaine climb inside his car, the same Blaine that had no idea what the two of them did last night. He waved as Blaine backed out of the driveway as a new set of tears stung his eyes. He went back inside shutting the door.

"Are you going to tell me what happened last night?" Burt asked, scaring Kurt, who bolted around to face his father's concerned face. "What's the matter? Why are you crying? Don't tell you two… you know… knocked boots or something."

"Dad! No!" Kurt yelled in shock, wiping at his eyes to remove the tears. "We didn't do anything. I don't want to talk about it right now, okay? It's just boy drama."

He went to rush up the stairs, but Burt blocked his way.

"No, not okay. Running away from me isn't okay." He crossed his arms and set his jaw as he spoke. "Why was there a boy in your bed this morning, Kurt? And don't tell me nothing happened, because something obviously happened. I have to know if he," Burt dropped his voice an octave lower, "you know, violated you or something."

"Dad!" Kurt shrieked in embarrassment. "We didn't do anything. He was drunk and…"

It was Burt's turn to yell. "He was drunk? Kurt! You drank underage? What the hell? I thought I trusted you better."

"I didn't, he did," Kurt put his hands to his face to catch his thoughts, breathing hard. "Do we have to have this conversation right now?"

Burt nodded sharply, "Yes, Kurt, we do. This is my house and I need to know what goes on in it. If you got hurt last night, I need to know about it."

"Blaine didn't hurt me," Kurt insisted.

"Like hell he didn't, Kurt, look at you! You are a mess!" Burt shouted, finally losing his temper. "Weather you tell me what he did now or we have to have another parent conference, I don't care. I have to know what happened. I will get to the bottom of this. If he hurt you, I can't have him go unpunished."

"Fine!" Kurt admitted, tossing his arms in the air in frustration. "If you really are dying to know every facet of my personal life, I'll tell you." Kurt took a moment to clear his thoughts. "Where do I begin? Well, Blaine made out with me last night and said something's he should not have said. I was stupid and needy enough to believe he actually meant what he was doing. He doesn't remember, he's told me in the past he doesn't feel the same way, and I feel awful for essentially taking advantage of him and I'm terrified to tell him now because I know he either won't believe me or will be angry. So I just let my feelings for him royally mess up our friendship, something he told me he didn't want to mess up by dating me in the first place. And that's why I'm upset, because now I have to keep a secret from him so I don't make things awkward. Happy now?"

Burt opened and closed his mouth in shock, honestly not knowing how to deal with this. In his astonishment, Kurt pushed past him, running up the stairs.

"Hey! We aren't done here!" He called after him, only to hear the slamming of Kurt's bedroom door. Burt puttered off down the hallway, muttering about teenaged boys under his breath as Kurt slid down his bedroom door in embarrassment. He tried hard to ignore the fact that he was shaking.

His phone rang on his vanity with an incoming call; the familiar ringtone of When In Rome's 'The Promise' told him it was Blaine. He just sat on the floor and ignored it, not wanting to talk to anyone. Eventually, it pinged out an alert that he had a new voicemail. Curiosity got the best of him and he called into his voicemail to hear the message.

Blaine's voice rang through the receiver rough, like he'd been yelling. "Hey Kurt. So my dad called on the way home. I'm basically totally grounded for life. My phone is getting taken away along with my computer when I get home and I'll only be allowed access to them for school things. Um, please don't text, email, or call. I'll talk to you on Monday and you can fill me in on the weekend. I just don't want my dad finding out anything more than he already does. I'm screwed enough now as it is. I guess I'll see you at school. Bye."

Kurt groaned, plopping down on his vanity as he replayed Blaine's message more times than it was healthy to, just to hear his voice. He eventually deleted the message, putting his phone down to return to his face. He ultimately gave up, deeming himself a lost cause for the day, vowing not to leave the house until the puffiness around his eyes went away. He changed into another pair of pajamas and spent the day in bed, watching reruns of Project Runway, trying hard not to think of what Blaine was doing at the exact same moment.

He heard a knock on the door and his father came in carrying a tray of pancakes.

"Can this be a peace offering?" He asked.

Kurt eyed the stack of pancakes, allowing his Dad to crawl into bed next to him, placing the tray on his lap.

"Can we talk like civilized humans right now?" Burt asked, shutting off Kurt's TV. "I got carried away downstairs, but I feel like we need to have a discussion."

Kurt turned over a pancake with his fork, "Are these gluten free?"

"Uh, I used the box Carole bought." Burt said with a shrug, scratching his head. "I didn't really look at the packaging."

"Peace offering accepted." Kurt said as he cut through a pancake. "What do you want to talk about? I know it has nothing to do with fashion week."

"Kurt, I know I may sound strict, but next time you want to invite a boy over to spend the night, can you at least give me a heads up?" Burt asked. "I trust you, I do, but I don't trust him. Guys your age have hormones and urges and I worry, Kurt. I don't want you getting hurt."

"He's a good guy, dad; he was just… wasted, coupled with the fact that I was upset about him kissing Rachel and singing…" Kurt was cut off by Burt.

"He kissed Rachel?" Burt asked surprised. "Isn't Blaine gay?"

Kurt shrugged, "Spin the bottle while intoxicated can do a lot to you. Even make you kiss and sing duets flirty with Rachel, I guess. He's been singing flirty duets with me since Christmas and none of them mattered to him, so I doubt any of last night will matter to him as well."

"Kurt, not to butt into your life, but I really think you need to have a discussion with Blaine about what happened last night." Burt suggested. "You say telling him will ruin your friendship, but I think not telling him will mess it up even more. You seem to be pretty bitter about a lot of things with him…"

Kurt cut his father off, "There are a lot of things I'd like to discuss with Blaine, Dad, but he doesn't want to hear them. And as bitter as that makes me, I have to accept them and move on. He doesn't soberly want me or a relationship in general, so why should I make things more difficult for him by bringing the issue up again? It's just going to make things worse."

"In the process, just don't make things more difficult for yourself." Burt advised. "You say your feelings don't matter here, but they do Kurt."

"I'm getting over him," Kurt lied, half whispering to himself, "sometimes I just wish he would freak out at me like Finn did and be done with it."

"Hey, Finn was out of line," Burt said, shaking his head.

"I was equally out of line and I am out of line here. What I did was wrong." Kurt explained, pushing his half eaten tray aside. "He's my best friend, Dad. And I kissed him. I kissed my best friend and when he was drunk no less. He had no idea what he was doing and I took advantage of that. Do you know how awkward that will make our friendship if I tell him? It was awkward enough after I told him I liked him."

"So you messed up, just be honest with him, Kurt." Burt explained, patting his leg. "You need to tell him your feelings, apologize, and hope things work out. Own up to your mistakes, but stick up for yourself as well. Don't just do things Blaine's way."

Kurt shook his head no, "He's stuck up for me during a very dark time in my life, obsessing over him like this is just spitting on everything he has ever done for me. I don't want to push him away by forcing him to understand my feelings for him. He has the gist of it; he just doesn't want any part of it. I have to accept that. I'm just trying to keep this as plutonic as possible for the sake of being friends with him. I'd rather be friends with him, then be nothing at all because I keep pushing the issue."

Burt picked up the tray and paused before getting up. "Just remember, Kurt, you're worth it. If Blaine doesn't see that, maybe he doesn't deserve you as a friend."

Kurt could only nod as his father left the room. He clicked the TV back on to see the contestant he had been rooting for; get sent home, while the snarky self-absorbed bitch that blatantly ripped off John Galliano's collection from the fall before smirked away. Kurt sighed in disgust, changing the channel, sinking into the latest Housewife scandal, as Blaine still hung heavy in the back of his mind.

…_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, feel free to leave feedback!<strong>_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note: Thank you to everyone who read, alerted, and added the previous chapter to their favorites! This is the final one. :)_

* * *

><p>It wasn't like Kurt was trying to ignore Blaine. Well, maybe he was. The truth of the matter was, he just didn't want to have that conversation yet. As much as his dad meant well, talking about the issue was out of question and Kurt needed to stall until he knew what he wanted to tell Blaine about that faithful night and what he didn't. Whenever he would see even a hint of Blaine in the halls of school that Monday, he would look for something in his bag or catch the attention of a nearby Warbler to strike up random conversation. He avoided Blaine like the plague, even skipping Warbler practice that afternoon to take extra study time in the library, making sure to get permission ahead of time to avoid his disappearance coming down on Blaine. He just didn't expect Blaine to follow him.<p>

"You skipped practice?"

Kurt jumped at hearing Blaine's voice, almost letting out a startled screech before looking up at Blaine, who was glancing down at him. Blaine's face wore a look of worry and Kurt had no way of escaping, cursing under his breath for trapping himself in the middle of the library, surrounded by very large bookcases with nowhere to run.

"I got permission." Kurt replied, nervously shuffling his notes around, trying not to look at Blaine. "Big test in Chemistry tomorrow, you know."

"You've been studying for that thing since last week." Blaine pointed out. "I even helped you." He pulled out the chair across from Kurt and sat down as he continued. "You never skip practice. I also haven't seen you all day. What's wrong?"

"_We made out in my bed Friday night and I'm heavily embarrassed because I let my feelings for you trump our friendship, that's what's wrong." _Kurt wanted to tell him.

"I thought you'd be mad at me for getting you grounded." Kurt lied, instead, trying not to cringe at how fake it sounded.

Blaine laughed, cracking a grin as he playfully reached across the table to shove Kurt. "Why would I be mad at you about that? It was my fault." Blaine crossed his arms, sinking down in his chair to tip it back, completely ignoring the sign prohibiting such activity. "Actually, my dad is thinking about letting me off early because I was clear headed enough to stay at someone's house instead of driving. I never thanked you for letting me crash at your place."

"It's no problem." Kurt said, distracted by Blaine's balancing act. "You are going to either fall over or break that chair." He warned sternly.

Blaine ignored him, titling back even further, "So this weekend, what happened? All I know is that I woke up hung over in your bed with your dad looking at me disapprovingly with an apron on."

"Yeah, about that, we need permission next time you sleep over." Kurt stalled. "He kind of freaked out."

Blaine realized Kurt was brushing off the question. "Kurt, just tell me what happened."

Kurt took a deep breath, going for it. "You got drunk, like, really drunk. You commented to Finn about how cool it is that Fin and I were brothers, you were that sloppy."

Blaine rolled his eyes, motioning for Kurt to continue.

"Then we played spin the bottle and you kissed Rachel," Blaine's chair tipped over and he spilled onto the library floor, but Kurt continued, "Then you sang cheesy duets from the eighties with her and proceeded to suction cup your lips to hers until we went home." _Then we made out in my bed, you fell asleep on top of me, and I cried myself to sleep from the shame of it all._

Blaine stood up, dusting off his blazer with a grimace. "I made out with Rachel?"

"More like ate her face. All night." Kurt said, scrunching up his face at the memory. "It was gross."

Blaine's cellphone went off and he pulled it out of his blazer pocket. He showed it to Kurt with a frown. "Do you know whose number is this? They kept calling me all weekend according to my dad, but they never left messages."

Kurt noticed that number anywhere. "It's Rachel's. You must have given her your number."

Blaine's eyes went wide in surprise as he pressed the accept button. "Hello?"

Kurt began to gather his things as Blaine spoke, a sense of dread coming over him. He didn't want to butt in on the phone conversation, but it was pretty clear Rachel wasn't sober from what he could hear from the exchange. "_You're such a cutie pie in your blazer and pants."_

"I can't this weekend, no. I got grounded." Blaine said in complete deadpan, shooting Kurt a confused look. "Yeah, maybe some other time. That'd be great. Bye." He put his phone back in his blazer pocket, looking stunned. "Rachel just asked me out."

"That was weird." Kurt replied, slipping his chemistry book away, trying desperately to sound neutral about the whole ordeal.

"It was." Blaine agreed, looking far away before holding his hand up to his brow. "This is just crazy. I mean, I remember the kiss now. It was… different, I'll give it that. I thought it was awesome at the time, but everything seems awesome at the time when you are drunk. But a date? And she wanted to go see Love Story of all things. I guess I could have gone…"

Kurt panicked; his voice raised an octave as he spoke. "Don't tell me you are actually thinking about going now?"

Blaine shook his head no, a look of terror ebbed on his face. "Never in a million years. She even wanted to dress up like the characters. I mean, I'm gay, but I'm not _that _gay. Plus, the movie is horribly depressing."

"Well good!" Kurt said, so relieved he continued to speak without thinking. "She's so obsessed with making Finn jealous; it's not even funny. She thinks Finn seeing her with another man will make him run back into her arms. That's why she asked you out even though she knows…" _how much I_ _like you._ Kurt stopped himself in time to correct himself. "Even though she knows you are gay."

Blaine only nodded, fiddling with the hem of his blazer.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he stood up, toying with the scarf around his neck that hid bruise marks from Blaine. He knew he needed to leave before anymore word vomit came up, but it seemed rude to leave Blaine in such a state. "You've seemed lost ever since you got off the phone."

"I think I remembered something from Friday." Blaine answered, clearly deep in thought. "Kurt, I am going to need you to be completely honest with me. Did something else go down between Rachel and I or anyone else?"

Kurt opened and closed his mouth several times before he decided he needed more clarification. "What do you mean?"

"Like, I don't think Rachel was the only person I kissed that night." Blaine confessed, putting his head in his hands. "Something is telling me that there has to be another person, but I can't remember who."

Kurt felt his bag slip from his arm and hit the floor, the color draining from Kurt's face.

"Oh my god," Blaine nearly yelled, standing up fast. "Kurt, was it you?"

Kurt's eyes stung as tear's slid down his face. "I'm so sorry, Blaine." Kurt picked up his bag, rushing past Blaine. "I have to go."

Blaine caught his arm, swinging the boy around to face him with surprising grace. "No! Please, Kurt! What happened? I have to know."

Kurt watched Blaine look him over, trying to find the answer in his face. He wanted the floor to open up and eat him.

"You kissed me." Kurt answered in a small voice, surprised he could even talk at all. "I wanted to sleep on the floor and then you said that there was just something that draws you to me. I, I didn't, I didn't mean to let it happen. It just… happened."

Blaine looked at Kurt, almost as if he were seeing him for the first time. His face held an expression Kurt couldn't quite read, but his eyes shined bright at him and it urged Kurt to keep talking. He swallowed a lump down in his throat with a loud gulp, thinking it was now or never with what he was about to say.

Kurt kept his eyes on his shoes as he continued, his fingers played with the strap of his messenger bag. "I can't help these feelings I have for you, Blaine. I know I shouldn't have them, because you're my best friend and I know you don't like me like that, but I just can't help them. I've been trying to get over you, but it was just as if all bets were off."

Kurt sighed, daring a glance at Blaine to see him still looking intently at Kurt, half expecting to see Blaine dart for the door.

He fixed his eyes back on the cold marble of the floor as he continued, still too scared to watch Blaine's reaction. "I didn't let you kiss me because I wanted to undermine our friendship. I understand what you told me on Valentine's Day. You don't want a relationship with me because we just work so well as friends. You don't want to hurt me and I realize that. I guess I was just, lonely." Kurt winced at the word, coming up with something else. "Upset is probably a better word. I was upset, because you looked so content with Rachel and you did everything with her that you usually do with me and yet you kiss her and…" Kurt took a deep breath and tried to center himself, not wanting to dump any more of his problems on Blaine. "I'm sorry." He finally found the courage to look at Blaine again. "I just hope this doesn't screw up our friendship."

Blaine took strides towards Kurt until they were both toe to toe. He felt his pulse speed up and his face flush as Blaine leaned forward, slowly sliding his fingers under Kurt's chin to guide his face towards his. His eyes fluttered shut as Blaine slowly captured Kurt's lips with his in a gentle kiss, pulling away slowly to admire his work. Kurt leaned towards Blaine at the loss of contact, wanting nothing more but to put his lips back where they belong.

"You put Rachel to shame." Blaine whispered out airily before their lips met again in a heavier kiss.

"Who's Rachel?" Kurt asked against Blaine's lips.

"You know, I don't remember anymore." Blaine answered as his hands undid Kurt's scarf, letting it fall to the library's floor, he quickly pulled away when he saw the bruise marks that trailed down Kurt's neck and into his collared shirt. "Oh my god, did I do that?"

Kurt blushed deep red, trying to hide the bruises with his hand. It also didn't help that Blaine took ahold of his chin again to get a better look.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sure these are hell to hide from your dad." Blaine said, dropping his hand to his side. "I'll make it up to you. Cabaret is playing in Old Town this Saturday night. You want to go?"

"Depends," Kurt said with a smirk. "Are you going to suggest we dress up like the characters? Because if we are, I call dibs on Sally Bowles."

Blaine laughed out a quick, "No!"

"Then it's a date." Kurt said, capturing Blaine's lips with his again before pulling back, side eyeing Blaine. "It is a date, right?"

"Yes, it's a date." Blaine clarified, taking ahold of Kurt's hands. "But can we take this slow? I still don't want to mess this up."

Kurt nodded, his face lighting up into a genuine smile, squeezing Blaine's fingers.

They heard a throat clear and both turned to see the librarian standing a few feet away, a look of annoyance etched onto his face, "The library is for studying, boys. I'm going to have to ask you to leave if you do not have any other business to attend to."

"Sorry, sir, we were just leaving." Blaine said quickly, letting go of Kurt's hands to grab his bag as the two made their way out of the library.

"Do you have to go home right away or will you be hanging out here for a little bit?" Blaine asked, his hand latching onto Kurt's as they made their way down the hallway. "I still have an hour before I'm expected home. I kind of lied about prepping for a Spanish test to my dad to buy myself another hour of freedom."

Kurt checked his watch, frowning at the fact that it was close to four already. "I should be heading home. I promised I'd help Carole with this ratatouille recipe she found online and if I'm late, Finn and my dad will convince her to order some sodium infested take out."

They paused at the end of the hall and Blaine nodded. "Normally I would say I would call you, but…"

Kurt leaned in and cut Blaine off with a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow, will suffice."

Blaine smiled, kissing him back. "I'll see you tomorrow."

They slowly broke apart, with Blaine taking a few paces down the hall as Kurt stood in place and watched, almost unbelieving how everything had worked out. Blaine turned around and waved lightly and Kurt waved back, pushing through the stairwell door. He fumbled through his messenger bag as he went down the stairs, pulling out his cellphone, hitting the familiar speed dial number.

"Cedes, you'll never guess what just happed…"

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, feel free to leave feedback!<strong>


End file.
